Left Broken
by CMCena54x
Summary: Thinking about it just didn't seem real. She couldn't believe he'd actually said that. The more she tried to forget it the more she thought about it. He really did... he left her broken. John Cena/OC R&R (I DISCLAIM)


Thinking about it, it just didn't seem real. She couldn't believe he'd actually said that. The more she tried to forget it the more she thought about it. He really did…. He Left Her Broken. John Cena/OC

"Ugh, is this really all they show on T.V. anymore?" Carmen thought out loud. She was flipping through the t.v. stations in her living room trying to find something decent to watch, by decent she meant something non-romantic. All they seem to play on t.v. now-a-days is junk like "The Notebook", "Ice Loves CoCo", and "Say Yes To The Dress." Even Honey Boo Boo's mama had a man and here she was… 27 and successful feeling sorry for herself. Why you may ask? All because of one man, John Cena. This man had to ability to take her from the happiest woman on planet earth to feeling like she was the scum on the bottom of Nikes. Yup, he managed to turn her world upside in a matter of seconds exactly 74 hours ago, but who's counting?

FLASHBACK:

"John, what's wrong you've been quiet the whole way home?" Carmen asked her boyfriend of 2 years as she parked the car in his driveway He was never this quiet and usually when she picked him up from the airport he'd talk her head off about everything that happened while he was on the road. Carmen heard John sigh and she looked over.

"What, whats wrong?" Carmen asked a little more concerned this time.

"I can't do it. I can't do us anymore." John said this time daring to look over at his girlfriend.

"What do you mean you can't do us anymore?" Carmen said feeling a little panicky… Was he breaking up with her? No he couldn't be…..

"What I mean is" John started carefully "I'm just don't see us working out anymore Carmen. We spend so much time apart."

Carmen laughed bitterly "What do you mean? we've been doing this for the last 2 years what makes it so different now?"

"I've met someone else…" John said lowly.

'"You…you what?" Carmen said feeling tears swell up in her eyes how could he do this to her?

John didn't answer so she continued "Whats her name do I know her?" Carmen asked not looking at him.

"Nicole." John answered simply right as they pulled up his driveway.

"Car listen" John tried to say before she cut him off.

"Just get out" Carmen said through gritted teeth. John sighed got his luggage and started to walk up his driveway. He turned around just in time to see her coming up his driveway throwing the necklace he'd given her on their first Christmas they spent together. She's never taken it off…until now.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Carmen flipped through yet another channel, this time on Nick at Night just at the right minute too. There on her television screen stood Mr. Shefflied finally confessing his love to Fran Fine, his nanny.

"Really? The one time they show this episode!" Carmen said frustrated turning her t.v. off and heading upstairs. She laid down and hoped all her worries would fade away with a good night sleep. It was then she realized what tomorrow was… the 20th. Carmen groaned. Was it really already time for the reunion? And did she have to go? Of course she would. Carol would be expecting her and she didn't even know if John had told his family about their current relationship status. Wait, why was she taking up for John. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't even want to go to the Annual Cena Family reunion and that was only because she knew he would be there. Carmen laid in her bed for a while longer her mind racing. What was she going to do? She really wasn't ready to face him yet she thought drifting into a nights sleep.

Carmen knew she typed and un-typed the Cena's phone number at least five times. 'Okay, you can do this.' She mentally encouraged herself.

"Hello" she heard a sweet voice answer over the phone, Carmen couldn't help but smile.

"Hello ." she tried to greet back just as sweet. No matter what she would always love Carol as if she were her own mother John or no John.

"Carmen! Hello darling! You and John plan on heading over today?" That was enough to make Carmen's smile fade.

"No, no ma'am i don't think i'll-", Carmen was the cut off by Carol's yelling.

"No throwing the foot ball in the house!" Carmen couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh! I'm sorry sweetheart what?"

"I can't make it" she replied going back to her upset state. She knew she was going to miss out a lot of fun today and she was letting John ruin it for her.

"What? Why not?" Carol retorted quickly.

"Im a little on the sick side." Carmen lied rasping her voice and coughing a little "Don't think i'll be able to keep up with boys." She heard Carol chuckle.

"Well I hope you feel better. Is John going to stay with you-" Carmen quickly cut Carol off feeling the pit begin to form in her stomach.

"Oh no ma'am!" she replied a little too healthy. "He'll be there."

She then heard Carol scoff. "Well he should stay and help you!" She said.

"No…" Carmen replied slower and sadder. "He'll be there." She then heard the door bell ring and a lot of men yelling she figured John had arrived.

"Oh there he is" Carol said conforming her hunch "I'll check on you later sweetheart take care." Carol then hung up. She was afraid she'd say something about their conversation, but after twenty minutes she let her guard down and went to take a shower.

After a nice refreshing shower Carmen heard her door bell ring. She signed threw on a sweatshirt and some Soffee shorts and headed downstairs. Not bothering to see who it is she opened the door and found none other than her ex standing on the other side.

"Hi." he said shyly showing his dimples.

"John." Carmen choked out. "What are you doing here?" She asked surprised she could utter another word.

"I came to make things right." John said.

Carmen threw her hands up flustered turning heel and going back to living room John hot on pursuit.

She sat on her couch head in her hands flustered. How can he just come hear and think he can have her back just like that? But wasn't that what she wanted? They sat there in silence before he spoke up.

"Baby, I don't even know where to begin I was so stupid."

Again she was silent so he spoke up another time.

"Come on Car these last few day I didn't know what to do with myself. I regret every word I said and I realized I need you because I love you too much to let you go so easily. I didn't feel the same way with her that I felt with you. What we have is special and now I realize that." He said rubbing her back.

Carmen looked up happy he'd realized what he had going for him and he smiled at her and there they were his ever present dimples. Carmen couldn't help, but smirk which made his smile grow bigger and he leaned in.

"Woah wait" Carmen said scooting back. "Not so fast what makes you think your forgiven?"

John smirked "Because" John started, "You love me, you've missed me, and…. you think I'm sexy." he continued singing the last part.

Carmen giggled as he began to quote one of her favorite movies John smirked and continued "You wanna kiss me" he sang leaning back in and stealing a quick peck. That was it. She was putty in his hands.

"Hold up there Miss Congeniality." Carmen said feeling he needed to suffer a bit. "You know you hurt me." she pouted which made John's smile fade. He then cupped her face and kissed her again this time feeling her kiss back.

"I know and I did nothing but think about you the whole time I was home and even when I was with her. I wanted to come talk to you several times, but when you threw your necklace I really thought it was over." John said rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"I know. I regretted that too. But, I am glad you eventually came. What made you come today though?" There it was that ever present smile creeping up on his face.

"I got yelled at because you were sick." Carmen blushed at the realization and buried her head in his neck as she waited for her face to return to its regular color. When it did she sat back and coughed.

"Well I think you should take me upstairs and take care of me." A smirk of her own now appearing. John grinned from ear to ear and picked her.

"Anything for my sick patient" he said in heading up the stairs. Once they reached the bedroom he gently laid her down "This means I'm forgiven?" He asked in a low tone. Carmen simply nodded and John went on to show her how sorry he was.


End file.
